


Doppelganger

by angharad_governal



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the svu gang head to oswald state pen on a case and while there meet a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> summary: the svu gang head to oswald state pen on a case and while there meet a familiar face.  
> recipient: for cathexys, who's having a bad day and wanted slashiness to compensate for it. fandom: law & order: svu/oz x-over   
> character/pairing: alex/olivia (implied), keller/beecher, beecher/stabler, keller/stabler

Doppelganger  
angharad governal

 

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck myself."

It was spoken nonchalantly, like every other explicit remark that they had heard over the past few days. Chris Keller, convicted of murder, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, and a host of other crimes, smiled sadistically, his eyes raking seductively over Detective Elliot Stabler, as he, his partner, Detective Olivia Benson, and the resident ADA of the Special Victims Unit, Alexandra Cabot, sat across from him in a small interrogation room at the Oswald State Penitentiary. The prisoner gave a quick glance at the two women sitting next to the detective. "We could do it right here," his hands gesturing to the slate gray metal table between them, "I bet your partner and the pretty lawyer are the kind who like to watch."

Quickly, even too quickly for Olivia to react, Elliot pushed his chair aside, reached over the small space between himself and Keller, his fingers curling into hard fists as he grabbed the murder's thin black cotton tank top and pulled the man toward him.

"You son-of-a--"

"Elliot!"

His partner's voice filtered hazily through the white hot anger that had suddenly enveloped his mind. He didn't give a damn anymore. After three straight days of interviews, they were nowhere near getting any information that would help them in solving the Dominguez case. Three days of sitting across a man that could have been his identical twin, three days of staring into the eyes of a cold, calculating killer and knowing that if somehow his life had gone colossally wrong, what he would have become wasn't far from the scumbag in front of him. It angered him more than he could understand and all he wanted to do now was bash Keller's face into a bloody pulp because of it.

"Elliot!"

This time, it was Alex's voice. He blinked, realizing with some rationality what he was about to do. He pushed the prisoner into the chair, stepped back and began to pace the room like caged tiger, his eyes avoiding Keller's smirking gaze.

Keller shrugged off the encounter, ran a thumb against his chin, his eyes gleaming with amusement. He leaned back and laced his hands against the back of his neck and flexed his biceps. "Guess you like it rough, too."

"Mr. Keller." He turned his gaze to the bespectacled blonde ADA. "If you tell us what we want to know, I'm sure I can make a deal with my boss about your case."

He laughed. The bitch was persistent, he gave her that. "I don't think you have that kind of power." He gave her a smoky gaze and his voice turned a low, rough timbre. "And I only play when there's something in it for me."

The door to the interrogation room suddenly opened and Elliot almost collided with the tall, wiry blond man who entered the room. For the briefest of moments, they looked into one another's eyes before Elliot turned and moved to sit back down. The tall man watched Detective Stabler sit down, a puzzled look on his face. "Chris, where did you get that suit?"

"Toby, over here," Keller straightened up from his relaxed slouch and motioned for Tobias Beecher to take the chair next to his. Beecher did a double take, like everyone else at Oz who had seen Keller and Detective Stabler. It was like looking in a mirror and the only thing that seemed to set the two men apart were their clothes: Stabler, in a dark blue suit, shirt, and pale crimson tie and Keller, in a black ribbed cotton tank top and jeans.

"Right," Beecher sat down and put a large pile of folders on the table in front of him. He tapped the pile, opened one folder, and pulled out a stack of papers. "I managed to gather everything I could find on your case, Chris. I still have some pull on the outside, so I think we can make a deal, here."

Stabler crossed his arms and gave a skeptical look at the new arrival. "Pull with who? More scumbags like you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Beecher looked up at the man in front of him, amazed how much the detective looked liked his lover. He wondered briefly what his life would have been like if he had never landed in Oz, if he had met the handsome detective before his life fell apart. "I was an attorney before I came here."

"I thought you looked familiar."

Beecher finally made notice of the two other people in the room with them -- a tall, short haired woman with brown hair and a bespectacled blonde sitting next to her.

"Tobias? Tobias Beecher?"

"Alexandra? Is it really you?"

The dark haired woman's face showed a flash of concern as the blonde ADA nodded as if in shock. Detective Benson placed a reassuring hand against the lawyer's forearm. "Alex, are you all right?"

Chris Keller's face suddenly split into a sadistic grin. He knew it. He sensed that there was something between the two women the first time he met them, but had been distracted when he had met his doppelganger, his goody-goody cop look-alike, Detective Elliot Stabler. The look that flashed ever-so-briefly in Detective Benson's eyes confirmed his suspicions. He turned his gaze discreetly at Detective Stabler. What he saw there was beyond his hopes. He could use this. He could use all of it to his advantage, even his lover's reaction when he laid eyes on Stabler. This was good.

He whooped with glee and the spell that had engulfed the room was suddenly broken. "Ho-oh. We all know each other, do we? This is going to be such _fun_."

 

end.


End file.
